


‘Samme tid et helt annet sted i universitet’

by youremyocean



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I just needed to write something for them, Isak and Even in every universe, M/M, Smut, also it may get a second chapter if I get some new ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyocean/pseuds/youremyocean
Summary: 'I think... I think that, no matter where or under what circumstances, there are always an Isak and an Even that are destined to meet, be in eachother's life. Like there is this pull, from the center of the universe, in all of the universes there are, that will always keep them together. And when they are, then there is no way nor reason for them not to be happy. It's just simple: every Isak will find happiness in every Even'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Evak one shot, and also my first work here.   
> You may have read the un-edited version on my tumblr ( http://herofthisstory.tumblr.com/post/154521765046 ).   
> I hope you'll like it.   
> (Also, if you have any prompts or ideas just tell me, I really love writing for them!) 
> 
> A.

He remembers every single instant, second for second, minute for minute.   
How he was so anxious and scared and terrified that he'd lost Even forever, until he discovered that he hadn't.   
When he looked outside the window and saw him standing in front of his building, with his jeans jacket and his perfect hair – his heart leapt out of his chest, and all the fucking butterflies of the world started pestering his stomach, his chest. His brain went blank for a few seconds, until he realized that he really was there. He hadn't called, he had just ran to his goddamn house.   
'It's Even' – Isak told his friends – his incredible, amazing friends, who didn't judge him or anything when he came out to them, who helped him and loved him even more and he couldn't even breathe for the sheer happiness he felt, the belonging, and he thanked the moon for them every day -.  
'Even? He's here? Are you kidding?' - the faces and comments they pull would have made him laugh in any other circumstance, but right then? They had to get out as soon as possible.   
So of course he threw them out, even though he loved them, because Even was there and he just needed to talk to him immediately. 

When he finally reached the door and opened it, he didn't know what he should say or feel. Having Even in front of him like that, after all that had happened, Isak didn't really comprehend what was going to happen. He truly wanted to talk with him – except that, maybe not that exact moment.  
The boy in front of him – almost a man – looked like he wanted to say something, but just couldn't think of anything else besides from 'Hi'.   
So he took the situation in his hands, went for his neck and brought his lips down to his.   
God, had he missed this feeling, like fireworks and fire and a fucking storm all wrapped up in one and when the hell did he become such a sapp?   
He couldn't have cared less, not when he was being pulled up on the wall of his living room, where anyone could come in and see them (he couldn't bring himself to care about that either). When Even pulled away he wanted to reach for him, but then he was pulling off his flannel, and then he took off his snapback, and his shirt, and Even's too. And just like that they were half naked, and he just needed to feel him against his skin, keep him close and just breathe in everything that was so undeniably Even, Even, Even. His perfume, his hair, all ruffled with him always running his hands through it.   
He felt like time and space and all the other universes didn't exist in that precise moment, but only Even's mouth on his lips, on his neck, on his shoulders, and his chest and his navel... and suddenly, Even was looking up at him from the floor, giving his usual eyebrow thing that made him go wild. Isak swallowed and just kept staring. Then one of his hands went in his hair and he nodded.   
Even was swift in opening his button and his fly and getting rid of his jeans, which went to the floor. He thought for a moment that maybe he should take off his shoes and kick them away, but then Even's hand was touching him through his briefs and his mind cut off all thoughts.  
Even was watching every single reaction he did with his heated gaze, making him want to kiss him and laugh and cry all at the same time and he just needed him so much he was going to fall on the ground soon and just beg him to just do something right then and there, or he would lose his mind.   
His eyes probably told all of this to Even, because then he was skimming his boxers off his hips and down, past his knees. Isak didn't have time to be self-conscious, because in a second Even's hand was on him, and he inhaled sharply, pleasure coursing through his veins and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.   
He almost fell down when his mouth went around him, taking him all in in one go. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. If a bomb were to come down on them then, he really wouldn't have noticed. He kept staring at Even's face, at his cheeks hollowing, and he was so fucking thankful that he kicked his friends out – thank God he did that.   
'E-Even, I'm gonna... please...' - Isak didn't know what he wanted to say, maybe just warn the boy in front of him of what was going to happen, but he didn't seem to mind, far from it, he just picked up his pace and kept a steady look on his face.   
Isak couldn't take it anymore, so he exploded, seeing stars inside of his eyelids, not believing how good it all felt.   
Even didn't stop until he had swallowed every single drop, then he got off his knees and got up, looking at him all the time; all he could do was stare back at him with half-lidded eyes, full of lust and amazement. Then he kissed him, still naked, his heart beating faster when he tasted himself in Even's mouth. He moaned, slipping his tongue inside the other's mouth and pulling him closer. Isak's hand went for Even's jeans, opening them and pulling them down, and he could feel how much he was hard.   
But one of Even's hands stopped him, kissing him once more and then smiling down at his wondering face.   
'You don't have to if you're not ready.'   
Isak wanted to kiss Even, kiss him and hug him and keep him beside him forever, because no one had ever made him feel so wanted and cherished and full of life and passion. He didn't know what would've happened if he'd lost him – not having him, not feeling like this, made his life seem duller and grey and terrible.   
Isak shook his head and pecked his lips.   
'I want to. I want you, every single part of you. But I believe that we shoud move … all of this to my bedroom'.   
They took off their shoes and jeans and boxers, then Isak grabbed his hand with his and led him to his room. 

The door wasn't even fully closed before Isak had him pinned on it, going for his neck and his lips and gripping his waist and then around it. His eyes shone in the darkness of the place, and all he could think about was that he wanted this man to stay there with him for all of eternity, even after the galaxies and all the worlds had been destroyed.   
He pulled him to his bed, letting him fall on it and laying on him, kissing him like his life depended on it.   
Then he started sliding down, tracing Even's figure with his mouth, leaving open mouthed kisses on his navel and on his hipbone, his skin marveling and fascinating.   
When he reached his goal he casted his look on Even's face, starstrucked and beautiful in a new way, with pleasure and eagerness and fondness all wrapped into one in his expression. He kept looking at him when he started stroking him, when he parted his lips slightly and kissed only the head, feeling a salty feeling on them when he licked them. He inhaled, transfixed by his boy's movements.   
Isak slowly tried to take all of him in his mouth, but it was really an impossible feature for someone as inexperienced as him – but Even didn't seem to mind, based on his moans.   
'God... Isak... just...' - the younger boy took that as a hint that he was doing okay, so he picked up his pace.   
He swallowed around him, compensating with his hand. He felt Even's fingers in his hair, and the action only fired him up more, so he went faster and faster, until the boy was moaning so loudly his neighboors had probably a really good idea of what was going on there. He found he didn't care in the slightlest. He adored this Even, turned up and restless. Isak couldn't get enough of him.   
Soon after he was bucking up in his mouth, eyes closed and a silent cry trapped in his throat. Isak shuddered at the feeling of Even's come in his mouth, but he found that he didn't mind (at all).   
He swallowed all of it, feeling quite proud of his performance, until Even reached down and brought him up on him, kissing him thouroughly.   
'That was the most amazing thing ever' – he said, looking up at him.   
'The feeling is mutual' – Isak brushed their noses together, then kissed him and tucked himself in Even's side, his forehead touching the other's.   
'We really need to talk, but first I think we need to get some sleep' – Even whispered to him, kissing his nose and then his lips. Isak's stomach twisted for a moment, but then he felt more relaxed he had been in a week.  
'That's chill' – his eyelids felt heavy, and he welcomed sleep two minutes after that. 

Even watched Isak succumb to a dreamless slumber – the younger boy really looked like he needed it.   
He tucked a stray errand of locks out of his eyes, caressing his cheek and his lips and just observed him for a good half an hour.   
He thought that he could sleep, too, now. He hadn't felt like this ever before, and he knew that he needed to talk to Isak. He was terrified of losing him. Of feeling rejected and seeing an expression of horror and fear descend on this magnificent boy's face.   
Even kissed Isak's forehead and closed his eyes too, trying to calm his troubled mind. 

The next morning Isak woke up alone, and for a minute or two he felt a deep sense of confusion and sadness and bitterness when he noticed Even wasn't there.   
Only when he found him in his kitchen, preparing breakfast for them both and chatting with Eskild and Noora (who were so flirting with his boy, though he didn't get the time to be jelous since Even went on and smiled widly and kissed him in front of them and how did he deserve this anyway?), albeit surprised, he let himself relax.   
'I thought you had left' – he told him when they were finally alone.   
'I was just here, cooking breakfast'. Even kissed him like it was the easiest and most normal thing in all the world. Maybe it was. It still amazed him so much. 

After breakfast Even proposed to take a shower together. Isak agreed wholeheartedly – even if he was a bit nervous. He needn't have to.   
He stripped him of his shirt – and then he realized that Even was wearing his shirt, and his trousers. He warmed up inside at the thought. It was the sweetest and most adorable thing he had ever witnessed.   
But all of that went out of the window as soon as they were both naked – and hard. So painfully hard.   
Even's touches were always tender, not from fear of hurting him, on the contrary, he touched him like he was the most precious thing in his whole world and didn't want to scare him off or hurt him. Isak loved the sensation, and he loved the feeling he got when they got under the jet of water, and he loved even more the moment they started kissing. Not rushed, heated kisses, but sensual and slow-burning kisses. A first for them – midways from the ones they shared on his bed that afternoon that seemed so long ago, and the ones from the night before.   
Isak couldn't get enough of him, of touching him and feeling him so up close. One of his hands went into his hair, while the other started down. He felt Even's breath in his mouth when he reached him, and the feverish way he started touching him in return.   
He thought that it couldn't get any better than this (he was wrong, of course).   
Isak wanted to make Even feel as good as possible; he wasn't ready, yet, to go all the way. But there was something he could do to him – also, some more practice couldn't hurt him, and seeing Even's face contort in pleasure above him was something incredibly hot and perfect. Just like him.   
He took him in his mouth, a bit more confidently, and he kept on teasing him for more than twenty minutes at least, until Even was a breathless, moaning mess above him, his knees and thighs – now covered in hickeys and signs of Isak's presence, just like his neck and his chest - trembling.   
'Please, babe, please... please please please I need t-to come... I can't take it anymore... I-Isak...'.   
He finally had mercy on him, so he picked up his speed and took him fully in. Two seconds later Even tried (and failed) to reign in his scream as he came down his throat, harder than he ever did.   
Isak welcomed it, but didn't manage to keep it all in, so when Even looked down at him and saw a bit of liquid on the corners of the boy's mouth, he groaned and kissed him, breathless. 

After that, Even and Isak went to the living room, where they settled for a bit in front of the tv. They were cuddled up and almost asleep, when Eskild entered the room and sat on the couch on the other side from them.   
'So... I guess you guys had fun. At least from what we heard'  
Isak turned bright red and cast his eyes down, while Even only chuckled slightly.   
'We did'   
'Even!' - the boy let his head fall on his … boyrfriend's? Shoulder, his cheeks burning up more and more.   
'Well, I'm happy for you. I just wanted to ask you to take your clothes with you the next time you start your... activites in this room. I for myself don't mind seeing boxers lying on the floor of the living room, but I think Noora had a minus stroke.'  
'I did not, Eskild' – a voice startled them, arriving from the corridor. A second later the girl appeared, a bit flushed.   
'I just didn't expect it, that's all. Also, it's not really hygenic, leaving underwear out like that'.   
'Seriously, Noora, you need dick. And I feel like I'm repeating myself here, but really. It's been a month since you came back. What are you planning to do?'.   
Isak glanced up from Even's shoulder to look at his friends. He truly thought that Willim was acting like an idiot, letting Noora go like that. He believed that their love was stronger than anything.   
Even looked at him inquisitively. 'I'll explain to you later' – he told him.   
'That's none of your business, Eskild. And I am completely happy with being alone, thank you very much'.   
'If you say so' – the other boy told her. 

 

Later, that afternoon, Even was cuddled in between Isak's arms on his bed, and they were laughing for something the younger had said.   
They had spent all the day there, just smoking and cuddling and laughing and talking – about their lives and their families. Or, well, Even did. He liked the way he talked about his parents, that feeling of bounding and purpose that radiated from the older boy.   
While Isak was playing with Even curls, he heard himself ask – 'what do you think the other Isaks and Evens are doing right now?'.   
He thought about it for a while, drawing circles and patterns on Isak's chest and his side and his cheek.   
'I think that they are all somehwere off together, like us, doing everyone something different'.   
'Like what?'  
Another bit of silence.  
'Some of them are on some sandy beach, it's the middle of summer there, and they're talking about what they are going to do after school. How they're going to get an apartment together, maybe a dog, and study and live happily ever after. Another pair of them are meeting just now, at a party, or on a road in the middle of a forest at the coldest place on their world. This Even is realizing how beautiful his Isak is, how wonderful their life will be.'  
'That Isak is probably trying to seduce him with his rapping skills' – Isak said.   
'I think he is, and that he is going to succeed. Then we have the Even and Isak that are old. The ones who never met eachother until they were, like, eighty, and grey and tired.'  
'I think that they will be happy too'.   
'What makes you say that?'  
Isak paused for a moment before answering.   
'I think... I think that, no matter where or under what circumstances, there are always an Isak and an Even that are destined to meet, be in eachother's life. Like there is this pull, from the center of the universe, in all of the universes there are, that will always keep them together. And when they are, then there is no way nor reason for them not to be happy. It's just simple: every Isak will find happiness in every Even'.   
Even looked at him, his eyes a bit glossed over. He focused on Isak's eyes. Then he cupped his face and kissed him, tenderly, softly. The same way every other Even kisses his Isak in every single universe.   
'I think that every Even finds his happiness in his Isak, too'.   
Isak smiles at him.   
Even brings him closer until they are breathing the same air. 

He could've lost this – could've lost his Isak. All for his secret and his fear.   
He needed to tell him, he was sure of it.   
And he would. Soon. But right then, Even kept on hugging Isak to his chest, and he kissed him. And they were happy, in their own little, flawed, marvelous world.


End file.
